Active audio and video transmitters and receivers are quite common. The devices that amplify, repeat or correct the transmitted signal typically take the form of adapters or modules that take up space and require separate electrical input from an AC/DC converter module. This form factor is not desirable for aesthetic and, in particular, security reasons, especially when installed in areas or buildings with uncontrolled access, such as auditoriums and conference rooms in schools, universities, and hotels. Furthermore, existing multimedia implementations vary widely by utilizing non-standard enclosures, multi-gang footprints and special faceplates.